NSFW 2: Electric Butt Plugs
by xxxCastielsWingBonerxxx
Summary: Sam and Dean have their one year incest anniversary, but God has another plan for them. Still super graphic!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

One day Sam and his bestest incestous brother Dean were busy cake baking. It was their 2nd buttsex anniversary!

"Dean, please pass the flour." said Sam as he maded the cake.

Suddenly, a giant hand came bursting through the roof! It was God!

"DEAN" said God, "IT IS OKAY, GOD IS HERE NOW. GOD WILL MAKE YOU STRAIGHT AGAIN." God pulled down Dean's pants, touched his johnson, and then Dean became straight and not incestous! God's hand flew away.

"DAMN YOU GOD!" shouted Sam as he angrily smashed his fist through a counter top, no doubt breaking his hand. "Dean, Dean! Tell me you want to stick your fireman in my ass womb!"

"I... want to touch vaginas..." Dean whispered dramatically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted as he FELL DOWN AND SHOOK HIS FISTS AT THE ROOF HOLE WHERE GOD HAD FLOWN AWAY. Suddenly, Castiel barged in!

"God?! God!? Was God here!?" Castiel was still not wearing his trench coat, because it was happily living in Sam's anus. Sam just nodded grimly and rose up, his boner bursting from his trousers.

"Castiel. WE'RE GONNA GIVE GOD ORAL SEX!"

"Oh shit, this is gonna be awesome!"

Sam turned to Dean and duct taped him to a sofa so he wouldn't rub one off to any love pillows and then he and Castiel dramatically ran out. But they were stopped by someone!

It was Crowley! He stood in front of them with his metallic super dong strap-on on, because Lucifer absorbed his dick to make his 10 foot boner.

"I hear you two are giving God oral sex! Well I want in!" Crowley declared as he did the pevlic thrusts to try and seduce them. Castiel was instantly seduced but Sam is not moved.

"Your artificial dong does NOTHING for me." Sam boldly murmured. "I just want to give God a blow job so my brother can be incestous and homosexual again and- CASTIEL WHAT THE FUCK STOP TOUCHING THE METAL POLE"

Castiel glanced over at Sam, his hand was on a metal telephone pole. What, you thought he was touching Crowley's strap-on?

Crowley continued to aggresively pelvic thrust around Sam and Castiel, before finally Sam told him to shut up and follow them. They all began their magnificent gay adventure to find God!

Suddenly they heard a beep beep! And Dean's car pulled up to them! Sam gasped as he stared at the sexy 1967 Chevy Impala with sexual intrigue. Was it possible to be in love with a car? Maybe, since the car was so damn hot. He tore his pants and underwear off and LEAPED on the hood, rubbing his weiner all over Dean's smoking hot vehicle. Castiel and Crowley just stared as Sam tried to find some hole to shove his throbbing manliness in.

"Uhmmm Sam... what about your brother?" Castiel asked.  
Sam did not respond as he shoved his purple headed yogurt squirter into the exhaust pipe. Castiel sighed and began to walk off when suddenly he was overcome by mysterious blackness! It was over 70,000 bees!

To be continued?! (Yes!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Plague of Bees

"Sam! Castiel! Don't you see!? God's trying to stop us from giving him a blow j-" Suddenly by magic, Lucifer appeared! He always comes when there's car sex. "YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY MAJESTY IN A PURPLE CAP!"

The bees, working as one, vibrated Castiel right out of his clothes and vibrated all over him, and then they presented their leader; the great electric butt plug! The bees jammed the butt plug up Castiel's behind and turned it on, and the pleasure of being covered in vibrating bees and having an electric butt plug in was so much that Castiel could barely hold back his angelic holy orgasm!

While this was happening, Dean's impala shot dog food all over Sam's body. This is how cars ejaculate you see. Sam just stood there looking super shocked as he was covered from head to toe in greasy stinky dog food.

"Cas?! Where are you?!" Sam could not SEE because the dog food was all in his eyes, getting him pregnant with Dean's car's ass car-human children. Poor Cas was on the ground totally covered in the swarm of bees, some of them were going up places bees should never be. Meanwhile Crowley ran into Sam and his METAL STRAP DONG somehow got up Sam's ass. Don't ask me how that works.

"Sam! What are you doing covered in shit!?"  
"It's not shit Crowley, it's dog food! Why do you have a metal dildo massager up my ass!?"  
It wasn't really a massager, it was just covered in bees.

They both stumbled around and soon tripped over Cas, only for Crowley to get attacked by the horny, angry insects! Sam just pulled Castiel off the ground, took out the butt plug, and plugged his mouth with it so he wouldn't be able to unleash the orgasm.

After the angelic orgasm was held back, Sam pulled out the butt plug and went to jam it back in, only to see several bees had made honeycombs down there! Wordlessly, Sam took the butt plug and shoved it up Crowley's behind as he was being attacked by bees.

Sam scooped Crowley up and ran with Castiel to get away from all the FREAKING BEES, when suddenly Hael appeared!


	3. Chapter 3: The Plague of Hael

"Hael! Aren't you dead?" Sam asked.  
"You just got attacked by ass invader bees and you're surprised that a woman exists in this fucked up world?" Hael replied.

And then Hael slid over to Castiel, who was still recovering from having 70,000 bees up his anus and flying around inside his body. "Hey there Castiel, let me crawl up your dickhole."

"No you VIXEN!" Sam shouted dramtesticularly. "I refuse to let another man become straight in this world!"

And then Sam grabbed Hael and FUCKING HEADBUTTED HER. This did nothing but piss Hael off and she proceeded to bite Sam in the pants weasel and held on as he ran around screaming like a banshee. Castiel and Crowley just watched like this was totally normal.

That's when Castiel had an idea! Everything was flammable, including angels, so he hollered "Sam, set her on fire!" "HOW IN THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YOU CHERUB SHIT" Castiel dramatically grabbed Crowley's mechadong and sprayed petroleum jelly all over Hael and Sam.

And then Castiel casually got a match from his mouth and went over and just lit Hael up. Sam barely managed to get her off as she EXPLODED into flames and Crowley went over to smoke a joint off of her.

Hael just flailed around in flaming agony as she burned to a smoulder. And suddenly, possibly for the first time in his life, Castiel realized what the Hell was going on around him.

"Guys! God is trying to stop us from assassinating him!" Castiel blabbered.

"NOT ON MY WATCH" Sam yelled as he tore off his shirt that he somehow had back on to reveal his manly chest hair.

"We have to press on. Let's see, there's been a plague of bees, a plague of Hael.. what could possibly be next?"

And that's when suddenly the next plague arrived...


	4. Chapter 4: The Plague of ED

...in the form of Sam and Castiel's weiners going totally flaccid.

"What!? My johnson isn't erect anymore!" Sam hollered. Yes, God had sent a most devastating plague;  
The plague of Erectile Dysfunction.

"What do we do!?" Castiel shrieked like mad. Crowley was totally blazed out of his mind and suggested; "We trek across the desurt and buy Viagra."

Sam just nodded and stared dramatically at the huge sprawling desert ahead of them. And then they all set out, half naked and covered in various things, to get to some viagra. The journey was long, and hard, unlike their penises. Soon they came across a lone convience store and all of them hurried in, except Crowley because he is still blazed out of his mind.

When they got in the store, who else should they see but some random puppy dog! Yes the store is ran by a puppy, don't ask. Sam walked up to the counter.

"Hey puppy dog, do you have any Viagra?" Sam asked the puppy in his best manners voice. The puppy barked and went in the back and brought out a case of Viagra, Miller Lite, and AXE body spray, the recipce for manliness.

"Thanks puppy!" Sam left the puppy dog a gigantic tip of one million USD and then left with Castiel, Crowley, and a case of the recipe for manliness. He and Castiel downed some Viagra and drank a couple beers before heading back out on their quest to assassinate God.

"Sam, why was that store ran by a dog?" Cas asked.

"Some times it's best just not to question things." Sam replied.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plague of Fleas

As they continued across the desert, Castiel's stinky honey covered body was starting to itch, so of course the moron scratched it. He finally fell down and started scratching himself like a dog. And then rolling around in the sand.

"Castiel! What are you doing!?" Sam exclaimed. Suddenly angry mobs of fleas and lice and gnats jumped everywhere and began to make the attack on Sam!

"Oh shit! FLEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!" Sam screamed as the fleas landed in his hair and began laying their many eggs. Crowley continued to just sit there blazed out of his mind.

Suddenly Amelia appeared! She's a vet so she can teleport. She walked over and inspected Sam's scalp.

"Holy fucking shit that's a lot of holy fleas! The only cure is to fondle my titties!" She hollered!

"N-NO, MY BONER ONLY BONES FOR DEAN!" Sam replied dramatically, but his head was getting heavy from all the flea eggs, so this was a do or die situation.

Amelia tore off her top and let loose her rumblr spheres and Sam groaned and grabbed them and fondled all over them, leaving Castiel to be overwhelmed by flea/gnat/lice eggs and presumably killed. After the fondling ended, Sam gazed sadly over at Castiel's flea/gnat/lice covered corpse.

"Welp, he ain't getting any deader. C'mon Amelia, we're replacing Cas with you."  
"Okay!"

And then Sam, Amelia, and Crowley set off to continue their quest.

"Alright, so we've seen the plague of bees, the plague of Hael, the plague of ED, the plague of fleas... what's next?" Sam wondered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plague of Everything

(A/N: So somehow this chapter didn't get uploaded... welp it's here now!)

Amelia was speed-reading her Bible that she just had inside her ta-tas. "According to the Bible, God decided to fuck with the Egyptians and send the last few plagues all at once. So I guess we're gonna have to deal with the last plagues all at once."

"Whaty are the plasgue?" Crowley asked, still blazed.

"The plagues of frogs, blood, boils, darkness, and wild animals..." Suddenly, a pair of giant boobs ripped their way out of Crowley's shirt because he now has boobies.  
"Crowley! You grew boobs!" Amelia screamed. And suddenly the boobs flapped about and Crowley flew away.  
An avalanche of wild pigs came flooding down a dramatically placed mountain. A random tidal wave of blood raced down the desert. Amelia's boobs grew littler boobs on top of them. The lights went out. And then, it arrived...

THE FROGNADO.

Amelia and Sam dramatically stood back to back as Sam screamed the best one liner ever;  
"BRING IT ON YOU FUCKING FROGNADO" SAM BOLDLY SCREAMED

The FROGNADO and the wild pigs and the tidal wave of blood all came racing towards Sam as he dramatically ran towards them all... and then he remembered

THE RECIPE FOR MANLINESS

As he faced certain death, he downed a Viagra, drank an entire Miller Lite, and sprayed his face with AXE body spray. NOW HE WAS THE EPITOME OF MANLINESS.

Sam's muscles became HUGE, LIKE THE SIZE OF KING KONG, AND HE GRABBED THE PIGS AND STARTED DEVOURING THEM. THE HEAT OF HIS FIREY HOMOEROTIC LOVE FOR DEAN TURNED THEM INTO BACON INSTANTLY.  
Amelia stared like whoa as Sam punched the tidal wave of blood into the ocean and then turned towards the FROGNADO. SAM POUNDED HIS CHEST TO ASSERT DOMINANCE AND THEN STARTED GRABBING THE FROGS RIGHT OUT OF THE TORNADO AND TURNING THEM INTO FROG SKIN PENIS WARMERS.

He LEAPT INTO THE STRATOSPHERE, FLYING OUT INTO SPACE, AND GRABBED THE SUN AND PUSHED IT SO THAT WAY THE DARKNESS WOULD BECOME LIGHT. THEN HE DESCENDED BACK TOWARDS THE PLANET AS A METEOR AND HE CRASH LANDED RIGHT ON ALL THE DEAD FROGS AND BACON AND BLOOD.

Amelia swooned. What a hunk that Sam was. Crowley came flying back now that the plagues were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plague of the Car Babies

Suddenly Sam collapsed and began howling like mad! Amelia stared like wat.

"What's the matter with him?" Amelia wondered. Crowley just walked towards him in blazed-out wonder.

"It's the miracle of childbirth." Suddenly, a mutant 2014 Impala/human baby slithered out of Sam's anus in a rather bloody fashion.

AMELIA SCREAMED "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" "Sssshhhhhh ur disturbing the second babby." Another mutant 2014 Impala/human baby slithered out of Sam's anus, and then another one, and another one, and another one, until 10 2014 Impala/human babies had slithered out of the asshole and had begun to bawl and beep beep.

"What do we do!? We don't have any way to get these freaks home!" Suddenly, the last plague occured. The death of the first born. Now there were only 9 2014 Impala/human babies.

Sam, who had deflated from his recipe of manliness roid raging, looking over at the dead mutant. And he crawled over to it dramatically and grabbed the poor creature.

"Sam Jr.! Sam Jr., speak to me!" Sam pleaded with the freakish mutant, but it is a dead baby car so it did not speak.

He dramatically laid the infant down and buried it in the desert sand before screaming to the Heavens. Meanwhile Amelia just held all the mutant babies and Crowley stared, blazed out of his mind.

"That's it! GOD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddenly God's enormous hand descended from the Heavens, and there was Castiel, riding his thumb!


	8. Chapter 8: God Arrives

Castiel jumped off God's thumb while God spoke to Sam. "Sam, what art thou doing screaming at me?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER'S HOMOSEXUALITY YOU FUCKING FLYING DICK MASSAGER!" Suddenly Sam got a GODLY BITCH SLAP

"Wow God, that was kind of rude." Castiel said.

"Shut up Castiel before I shove Michael up your behind again." God pointed at Sam "I'm going to now touch you, on your yogurt cannon, and end your reign of terror on your brother and the elderly. BECAUSE I AM GOD"

Suddenly Castiel jumped up on God's hand and bit it viciously! "CASTIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME" "I AM TIRED OF YOU GETTING TO BE GOD, IT'S MY TURN NOW!" Castiel then TORE OFF GOD'S THUMB AND RAISED IT UP HIGH LIKE A SPEAR AND SHOUTED A BATTLE CRY

He leapt off of God's hand, painting his face with God's blood, and then used God's thumb to summon ALL THE ARCHANGELS LIKE ALL OF THEM. "It's payback time for all those years you spent shoving Michael up my ass!"

God's giant ass appeared in the clouds and Castiel started throwing archangels up in there. He was filling God's behind with archangels!

Sam just stared in disbelief as God became FULL OF ARCHANGELS. They were all up in there when Castiel grabbed Lucifer by his 10 foot long penis. "HOPE YOU LIKE LUCIFER!" He shouted as he crammed Lucifer up in there along with all the other archangels, and God exploded.

Castiel yelled in victory, and then Crowley just went and bit his head off, so Castiel's time as God was dramatically shortened and now all the archangels was dead 'cept Lucifer. His ten foot long johnson saved him.

"Well... shit." Sam said. And then he remembered Dean and went racing back home to see if he was homosexual!

When he got home, Dean was on the couch, trying to jerk off some more.

"Dean! Dicks or vaginas!?" Sam shouted desperately.  
Dean's eyes narrowed, and then he uttered the best final words ever.  
"Dicks."  
And then Dean died.

"DEAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The end.


End file.
